What Happened After
by EpicSophie23
Summary: My version of what happened after the final chapter *May disregard epilogue haven't decided yet*
1. Chapter 1

Harry sat watching Ginny as she slept restlessly on the couch in Griffindor common room. The war was over but Harry felt he would have a battle on his hands when Ginny woke up. He knew that Ginny was devastated at the news of his fake death but he had little choice, he just wished that she would be understanding. Ginny always had a fiery temper but that's why he loved her.

The portrait swung open and Harry quickly fell into a fake slumber. The rest of te weasley family not realising Harry could hear them started a discussion on Harry and Ginny.

"The way Ginny reacted when we were shown Harry must mean that there was more to that relationship then we thought" Mrs Weasley spoke first.

"Didn't Ginny tell you... they went out at the end of last year but Harry broke up with her after Dumbledore's funeral to keep her safe" Ron chipped in. Gasps were heard from most of the Weasley family as they tried to imagine why they were not nformed.

"That's a surprise" Percy said

"Not really if you ever watched them over the past couple of years you could see them falling in love" Hermione told knowingly.

"Who said anything about love" Harry was surprised at the voice he heard. He heard Ginny getting off the couch. He decided it was time to make a move.

" You didn't think that I loved you"

"To be honest no, i know you cared for me but not nearly enough to say goodbye when you were walking to your death"

" What you wanted me to stop, do you know how hard it was to walk past you and not stop and stay with you, several times inearly turned around run back to you and asked you to run awy with me. But I couldn't I had to defeat Voldemort for every wizard who was against him otherwise I WOULD BE KILLING THEM TURNING MY BACK ON YOUR FAMILY MY FRIENDS, DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND"

" NO I DON'T BECAUSE YOU CLAIM YOU LOVE ME BUT YOU'VE NEVER SHOWN ME. HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO TRUST YOU AND UNDERSTAN YOU IF NEVER LET ME IN ON YOUR SECRETS"

Harry went to speak but was interrupted by Mrs Weasley

"This is getting you nowhere calm down, relax take normally to each other"

Ginny just answered with a no point and ran up the stairs to the girls dormitory when she knew he couldn't follow.

" Tough luck mate she will come round eventually" Harry just rolled his eyes


	2. Chapter 2

The next few days after Harry's and Ginny's argument was held in stone cold silence between the two. Harry rarely spoke and just watched Ginny, while Ginny carried on her life like Harry had never existed.

The Weasley family could see what this reaction from Ginny was doing to Harry as he became withdrawn when he should have been celebrating his freedom. The Final straw for them was when Harry announced he would be moving into Grimmauld Place alone even when Ron and Hermione requested to move with him. However Ginny just stood up and left the kitchen not showing any reaction to the news. The rest watched anxiously as Harry's eyes filled with tears as he swiftly made his way out the back door ignoring the attempts to bring him back.

The Weasleys knew that Harry was set on the idea of moving out, so they threw a moving out party for him. Harry happily agreed to it and had great fun with Neville, Seamus and Dean.

When Ron and the twins suggested they should go swimming down at the pond Harry didn't think twice about agreeing. However he soon realised what he had forgotten when he took off his top to see everyone staring at his chest. He hurriedly threw his t-shirt back on and walked away into the house.

Harry sat in the Burrow for another hour and a half before every Weasley came pouring in. Ron was the first to spot him.

"Take off your top Harry, show everyone" Ron demanded.

Harry did nothing but stare blankly back at him as the rest of the family demanded to know what his was talking about.

"Harry's got a tattoo, show everyone"

"Ron its private" Harry whined

"What I want to know is when you got it" Hermione cut in angrily.

"After Ron left us for a bit I went for a walk in the nearest village and came across a wizarding tattoo parlour. I got it done then obliviated the person who did it"

"What is it of, dear" Mrs Weasley asked kindly

Harry sighed and knew he would have to show them. As he took it off everyone moved forward. It was a golden snitch with the initials GMW. Everyone could guess what they stood for.

"Why a snitch, Harry" Bill asked gently

But it was not Harry but Ginny who answered "When we were going out he used to call me is Golden Snitch" Everyone digested this information quietly until Ginny broke the silence again. Glaring daggers at Harry "It's too bad you've already lost me because that is actually quite sweet" with that she spun around and marched upstairs.

Harry watched her go and as soon as she was out of sight spoke" I think it's time for me to go" Walking and picking up his trunk" I will be here Sunday for lunch like you asked Mrs Weasley. Thank you for having me"

The Weasley's watched shell shocked as Harry left only stopping to look into a window where they could imagine Ginny was looking out of.


End file.
